The Angel of Madness!
by Lord Joyde
Summary: This is a complete OUT OF CHARACHTER type of story for me..Well it's still RhodeXAllen but...I will only say that Allen is not a noah or an exorcist in this one..BUT AN AKUMA!..well...actually...more like a human/akuma halfbreed!  Read to find out more!
1. The Calm Before the Massacre!

_**NEXUS : Okay,here goes another story,another writers block i need to erase before i can continue typing down my other stories….Yet again,I found a way for Rhode and Allen to be together but…This time…Allen is no exorcist…Not a noah either ..but something close.**_

_**And no,he isn't a vampire but he will posses some of their vampiric charachteristics..but then again,which evil person in D Gray Man does not?**_

* * *

><p><em>As always,I will start with some explanations…Otherwise my stories all get way to confusing…<em>

_The story itself is set some time before the Ark Arc,with Allen being replaced by OC from one of my other stories Final Holy War,or Lamia's brother._

_In stead of Allen,Cross found Krash as a child abandoned by his parent's because rocks would occasionally fly around him and neither parent wanted to be a parent to a freak._

_The rest,you can guess by yourself,or if you can't….well then just imagine it._

_For those who don't know,Krash has the power to controll earth,and use it in many ways._

_He can heat it up and make a small comet,or freeze it and slam it onto an enemy,use the wind to speed it up for more destructive power and use the metal found in the earth to create Innocence-Enchanced weapons he can either use or throw at his can also make the earth surround him like some sort of armor that he can use for protection._

* * *

><p><em>STORY BEGIN -…gods…I have to stop doing this…<em>

* * *

><p>Rhode was,to put it simply,booooooooooored.<p>

Tyki was out hunting,for exorcists or for girls,it didn't is,he wasn't anywhere nearby.

Jasdebi or the idiotic yet cute twins were tracking down Cross..or working their butts of to pay another one of his many bills.

Lulubell was..well Rhode didn't know what Lulubell was doing but she wasn't anywhere near either…

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her back.

"Rhode,what's wrong?You look…hmm..What's the word?..."

It was Millenie,she thought as she let out a sigh.

"The word is : Bored."

"Ahh,yes!...So you're bored..Hmm…Do you want me to cure you of your boredom?"

"Sure!What do you have in mind,Millenie?"

"Why don't you come with me?Were going on an important mission!"

"Another Mission..buhuu!"

"Oh don't worry,Rhode.I am pretty sure you will love this one!"

"Are we gunna kill some exorcists?"

"No…Well Maybe…If they get in our way.."

"Which they will."

"Maybe they wont..Maybe they will come into someone else's way.."Said the earl while grinning.(Hes in Human form right now.)

"Ooooh?Who's the one into whose way the exorcists *might* stumble onto?"

"Hmmm…Someone special!"

"How special?"

"You will see!"

"Tell me nowwwwww!"

"I can't..It would spoil all the fun!"

"*fumes*"

"Oh don't worry Rhode…If this dosen't cure you of your boredom then i will give you a year's worth supply of rare Candy!"

"OH!OK!I am IN!"

Said Rhode as she ran off to nowhere in perticular.

"Heh..so simple,isn't she?"

_MEANWHILE,IN A RANDOM TOWN_

"GAAAAAAAAAH!MONSTER!"

"The worst possible thing you can do when someone is about to END YOU is call that person a monster..Thought….I won't deny…KILLING YOU WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!"

The unknown person said the last part of it's sentence in a sadistic manner as it ripped out the villagers jugular,soaking itself in crimson blood!

A maddening laughter was heard.

"Now then…Who's NEXT?"

The *monster* looked was surrounded by villagers,policemen and even some trained soldiers..Yet..all it did was smirk..Making it clear that it wasn't scared of the situation it was in..no…rather…the monster…Was enjoying it…COMPLETELY!

"Come on..ATTACK ME!"

The men around it just shivered in fear.

"Get your act together!OR START RUNNING!Make it so I can enjoy killing you ALL!Afther all…The night is sill so Young…"

Then eight men attacked all were slaughtered…Bits and pieces of flesh and bone were all around.

"Heh heh..Soo…WEAK!"

The other's couldn't take it anymore..The all screamed that single word..

"GAAH,DEVILSPAWN!"

"Oooh…I was actually thinking of being mercifull to some of you because you entertained me long enaught..BUT NOT ANYMORE!"

It all happened in second's..the whole town was annihilated…but in the end…Only bones remained..

_CHAPTER END_

_**NEXUS : There you go!I hope you like this new story…I think it is a very good example of just how diffrent this story will be from my other stories!**_


	2. The Mountain of Blood and Flesh!

_**NEXUS : Okay People,here's the next chapter!More blood and GORE will be shown in this one.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE RANDOM TOWN<strong>_

* * *

><p>"My god's…What kind of monster..?"<p>

"An Akuma…What else could it be,baka-usagi?"

"I don't know…Usually Akuma don't leave anything behind when they kill but a speck of purplish dust..But…There's bones all around…Not even a trace of flesh…not even a drop of blood…."

"Ugh…Bleeech!"Lenalee went and spewed her insides outside somewhere in an alley..She couldn't take this…so much death..The stench of death was ALL around..it was making her sick..very sick..

"Oya,Lena-chan?Do you want to go back to the HQ?"

"No…we need to find…this…MURDERER…and…Punish him!"

"Yes,you're right…Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE…<em>

* * *

><p>"Earl..I…Am very much enjoying the scenery right now…but a graveyard dosen't really amuse me much.."<p>

"Oh..but then..would it amuse you if this graveyard was made just today?"

"!"Rhode was wide-eyed..Shock evidently resting on her face.

"But what in hell's name could've-?"She didn't even get to finish her sentence as the earl answered her.

"A Hellborn."

"A Hell-wut?"Asked Rhode confused..

"A Hellborn is a conjoining…A product..of love…"

"Love?...between who?"

"Heh,you catch on quickly…A love between a Human..and an Akuma..or a Noah."

"Yeah,right..As if a noah would ever love a human.."

"To tell you the truth Rhode…I did..Once…And besides..Even thought he dosen't show it..Sheril is truly in love with Tricia…He is never going to go as far to have a child thought..He's scared of what I might do to him."

"So…Is this your kid were searching for Millenie?"

"No."

"Then who's?Some Akuma got a kid?"

"Again …No."

"Then a Noah did..So whose kid are we looking for Earl-tama?"

"*sigh*…The Fourteenth's..son.."

"WHAAAT?NEAH HAD A KID?"

"I only found out recently as well..I…"

"What is it Earl?..Wait…You don't think that…he betrayed us all because…he.."

"Wanted to protect his child from us?...Considering how Neah was..its Highly possible."

"Then..are we going to kill him?The child i mean?"

"No..You see what he has done..I think it's quite clear that he wouldn't only Fit into our family..but improve it as well!...Now what I want to know is if he posseses Noah Mode yet….It wouldn't be a surprise since he has killed quite a lot of people…And the reason for the bones..He seems to feed on flesh and blood of those he murders.."

"Interesting…."

* * *

><p><em>IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWN<em>

* * *

><p>There was a disgusting mass of blood and flesh being pulled towards the town center.<p>

There were sickening sounds of flesh being devoured and blood sucked and drunk.

There were monstrous growls which would make all but the most stalwart cover or run in fear.

There was a white haired boy..On the top of the flesh mountain…His name?

It was..Allen..Allen Walker!The Devil spawn,the devil,monster,murderer,terrorist,The Inhuman….

So many names..The list grew each day..Not that it mattered,now..The Boy thought..and smiled.

Then the boy suddenly felt lifeforms gathering nearby..

*Did i miss someone?..no…that's not possible..Then..are they Monster Hunters?..I wonder…How does their flesh taste?*

* * *

><p><em>THE EXORCIST TEAM<em>

* * *

><p>"Guys…can..you see what I am seeing.."<p>

"I hope were all just getting drunk without alchohol..I hope there's drugs in the air…Because if this is real…I think were in some deep shit…"

"Ugh..bleech…Damnit…I need to stop puking..The scenery dosen't help much.."

"Don't worry..It's normal..Lena-chan."

"Get ready…Something's coming..Something…BAD!"

* * *

><p><em>EARL AND RHODE<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…."<p>

"Such a scene…"

"….Are you sure…That this kid…Might not be mine?...There's no way that this kid has anything that ties him to Neah."

"Maybe he is just born that way..Maybe his noah genes were greater than i thought.."

"Well..we will just have to find out, wont we?"

* * *

><p><em>STORY END.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXUS : Okay,in the next chap there will finally be some real ACTION ..and yes,Allen is the monster…No i am not going to turn him into a goodie-two shoes akuma who's trying to protect humanity..I will make him just as evil as a noah.<strong>_


	3. The Introductions!

_**NEXUS : Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER BEGIN!<em>

* * *

><p>Allen rushed down his hand-made his dinner in the process.<p>

He stopped running when he saw three black dressed figures in the had crosses on their coats..*So..i was right..It's the monster hunters!..I finally get to have a taste of their blood!*..He squealed in couldn't wait to kill all of them..and then slowly but surely devour them whole.

The trio then finally got to him.

Kanda readied his Mugen,Lenalee activated her boots and Lavi took out his hammer.

"You monster!How could you do this?What level of Akuma are you?"screamed Lavi.

"How could I do it?Easy question..You have just answered it!And…Akuma?What the heck is that?"

The three cocked their eyebrows at this comment.

"You don't know what Akuma are?Then are you a Noah?"Asked Kanda

"A Noah?Oh,you mean that guy from the Bible?..No i don't think i am…?"Asked Allen..both confused and Amused..

"Stupid Yuu,of course he isn't a noah if he dosen't know what akuma are.."

"Right…"

Suddenly Allen attacked them without punched Kanda in the stomach so hard blood spewed out of his mouth,but thanks to his regenerative capabilities,Kanda recovered quickly..

Allen made a confused face and tried attacking someone else.

He struck Lenalee now and not holding back at all because he thought they all had regenerative broke her both of her legs in half before she could even think of reacting and thus..causing her to scream in pain.

"Hmmm…You aren't going to regenerate?"

"I can't..do that..I am not Kanda…"

He smirked..

"Good..That means i can enjoy devouring you,girlie."

Lenalee just made a horrified face and didn't reply at all.

Lave then jumped and made his hammer bigger and then struck him down at Allen.

"GO TO HELL AND DIE!MONSTER!"

"Ooooh..such a big hammer..I wonder if i could…"

With that Allen just clenched his hand into a glowed a bright red color before he hit the innocence with all his might.

The Odzuchi-Kodzuchi (Small Hammer – Big Hammer) shattered to pieces…and Lavi fell down to the ground..terrified..

Kanda knew he had to act..He and his ability to regenerate might be their only key to escape here..Yes,not victory..but escape..

"Lavi..Can you stand?"

"I can.."

"Good..Grab Lenalee and RUN as fast as you can.I am going to create as much time as i can…"

"..Fine…I will call for help..Please survive Yuu-kun."

"I told you to stop calling me that a million times,Baka-Usagi(stupid rabbit).Now shut your mouth and RUN!"

"Hmm…Trying to run away?Awwww…so cute…It will do nothing to help you thought..It will only make it even more satisfying to kill you."

"We will se about that,moyashi!"

"Grr..WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Allen charged Kanda,making them both slam throught a bunch of buildings…

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoah..he's…monstrous…"<p>

"Well..Neah was pretty power full..Maybe even more than I am..If he went straight for me and not kill the rest of our family first..He might have even been success full…"

"True…Sooooooooooooo..what do we do now,Millenie?Just wait for the fight to be over?"

"Yes..we will approach him afther ward's..It seems that Neah or Mana didn't tell him about the Noah clan or Akuma..We could use this…Make him think he's one of us.."

"And he isn't?"

"Well..tehnically he is…IF he has Noah mode yet,anyway.."

"You have mentioned that before..What is NOAH mode?"

"It is when a Hellborn has killed enaught people and gathered enaught Dark Matter,instead of evolving like the Akuma do,they are able to temporarilly become a Noah,with some training,they could keep that form on forever,thus becoming a part of our clan.."

"Oh.."

_KANDA AND ALLEN_

Kanda,as you can imagine,wasn't doing so was getting beaten and ripped apart.

Then Allen got an idea..

"Hey I have a question..Is that regeneration of yours genetic..or maybe it was given to you by the means of experimentation?"

Kanda then renembered the time he has spent in the labs of the order…

"It's..from experimentation.."

"Heh..so I was right..Well then..How about i try to take it from you!"

"What?ARGHHHH!"Kanda screamed as Allen pierced his chest..devouring his insides and taking his regeneration for his own..

He then threw Kanda on the floor..

"Even with your powers..You wont be able to save yourself if i eat that many of your organs…I must say…You taste..DISGUSTING..I think i am going to go back to my meal.."

And with that,he left Kanda…He completely forgot about the other two as well..Not like he actually cared..If they brought reinforcements…He would only have more people to kill,if not out of hunger,then for sport.

"Let's see if it worked then.."

Suddenly he ripped out his as he expected the regeneration he got from the exorcist worked on him as well and his arm made another smirk appear on his face.

* * *

><p><em>SOMETIME LATER<em>

* * *

><p>Allen was just finishing his meal when he saw two figures appearing nearby..He didn't sense them at all..They both seemed familiar somehow..But he simply couldn't put his finger on it..<p>

One was a fat man wearing a top hat,looked like some sort of royalty.

The other was a teenaged girl,or at least ,she looked as such..

The fat one approached him and started talking,

"Good Evening,boy!"

"Same to you sir..but..do you even realize what you're standing on..Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would we be scared of one of our own kind?"Rhode played along with the plan the Earl thought of earlier.

"One of your own kind?So you are the same as me?"

"Yes,however we do not posses the same powers as you do, that dosent make us diffrent from you at all…We all share the same blood lust that you do."

"So then..now that the introductions are over..Get to the point would you?"

"No need to be rude,Allen-kuun!Were only here to ask you to join our little familly!"

Said Rhode as she pounced onto Allen..*He smells just like Neah*she thought giggling..

"Get off me would you and how the heck do you know my name?…and…"He trailed off with that one,the Earl,however,knew what he was going to say.."

"Don't worry, are not like the humans..We wont call you a monster but a is how you will benefit from joining us."

"You will also get all the benefits of a family..All the GOOD ones..And..all the ..bad ones.."

"Well, at least, tell me your names…"

"Sure!Mine's Rhode..Rhode Camelot!"

"The Human's call me The Earl of Millenium..but you can call me Adam."

"Hmm..So i am not the only one who gets strange names from the weak humans…"

"Heh..if only you knew…"

"Well?Are you going to show me my new familly or not?"

"Yeah,just a sec!"

Rhode then jumped of of him and created a hearth shaped door.

Allen just looked at her strangely…

"That's my power..I can travel throught space and dreams of people.I can also give people nightmares and kill them in their dreams..This makes them Brain-Dead in reality too!"Said Rhode as she jumped into her door.

"And they tell me I'm terrifiying…"

"That's just the start Allen-kun…And believe me you don't want to know the rest of her capabilites…"commented the earl..Thankfully,Rhode was already gone by that time..

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER END<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXUS : Okay,I hope you liked the chap people!Please Read and Review!Your comments,even useless ones help me regain my Inspiration!So make sure to post!<strong>_


	4. Meeting the Family!

_**NEXUS : Okay,people!Here's the next Chapter!I hope you will continue reviewing!It really helps!As you can see I am have already written this chap!And uploaded it too!**_

_**Allen : Why do I have to be some kinda monster?I don't wanna….**_

_**NEXUS : …..Well….*whispers*I will tell you a secret,Allen-kun-Rhode likes beastly guys*.**_

_**Rhode : NO I DON'T!**_

_**NEXUS : But what if the beastly dude was Allen?  
><strong>_

_**Rhode : Ah..well then…maybe…*blushes***_

_**Allen n' NEXUS : *high five***_

_**NEXUS : Well then,Let's start the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER BEGIN<em>

* * *

><p>Once Allen,Rhode and the Earl came through the Hearth-Shaped gate they entered a large room with a huge dinner table in the were people all around it and a flying umbrella…Now Allen was certain he was going to fit in this family..Definely…<p>

"Rhode,Earl-tama!You've come!"

"What took you so long?tee hee!"

"Please tell me you didn't go do anything tooo fun without me…"

"Tell everyone to gather!We got a new family member today!"

"OOOOOOH!Okay I will go get em all!"Said Sheryl

Afther a while they all sat at the finally approached the table and suddenly a chair was made just for was completely black and the holds were made of bones,there was an impaled skull on top complete with blood splaterred all over the chair…

"Whola…And i thought Rhode was evil…"

"This fits me quite perfectly…Yes..I like it very much!"

Allen then took a seat and so did everyone else.

"Well then let's start the introductions!Allen already knows me and Rhode so we will start with you Tyki!"

"My name is Tyki Mikk and I am the Pleasure of Noah,my real name is Joido."

"My name is Toraido,it's my real name and i don't use a human one and I am the Judge of Noah."

"My name is Skin Bolic and I am the Wrath of Noah(O yea…I resurrected this dude again..).My real name is ..Raasura."

"My name is Wisely,I don't have a human name either and obviously i represent wisdom!"

*Heh…this one seems cocky..*

"Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Everyone "…."

"Ugh…So you can read my mind?"

"Well..kinda…Don't worry i respect peoples privacy..Most of the time.."

"That's reasurring.."

"Our names are Jasdero and Debbito,Jasdebi when were as one!We represent the Bonds of Noah and our name is Bondomu!"

"My name is Lulubell,real name Rasutoru and i represent the Lust of Noah."

Allen "Oho!"

"Don't you dare get any ideas!You're MINE!"

"And when did I exactly decide to become yours?"

"Don't take it to hearth, that girl decides everything by herself anyway…"

"I see..*looks around*And what about you…Ah…he fainted..*sweatdrop*."

"That's Sheryl,my father,his real name is Dezaiasu and he represents the Desires of he's also a very annoying daughter complex.."

"Pfft!"

"Now,you know about tell us something about yourself ,boyo!"

Allen was silent for a few minutes and then started talking…

"My name is Allen Walker,I don't know what my Noah name is or What i represent.I only got to know there's people like me in this world just saying just that wouldn't be fair..

So…At the age of two i was abandoned by my real parents because of my powers..Then i was adopted by a man named Mana from who i got the surname from and we were homeless and he died of a cold in a street of some was the breaking point for me and since then all i did was Kill and Kill,from city to city,town to town,village to village and running away every time things got too hot…I encountered these guys i called Monster Hunters but you call them exorcists so i guess that's what they are..While I was fighting them i got to know more about who or what I might be…I guessed I was an Akuma or something since I didn't really fit the description of a Noah.I mean there's no stigmata on my forehead and my skin isn't ashen at all.."

"That's only because you haven't reached that point yet Allen-kun!"

"So my skin becomes like that as I age?"

"Something like that…but I will explain it later. Now that the introductions are over. You're all dismissed!"

"Great..so what do we do now?"

"We!... Are going to find out what kind of Noah Memory you represent Allen-Kuuun!"

"Oh?And how do we do that?"

"Well first I will ask you some questions,then we go ,you stay here I will need your help!"

"Not like I was gunna go anywhere anyway!"

* * *

><p><em>THE TESTING HALLS<em>

* * *

><p>"So,Allen-kun,what do you know of your powers?"<p>

"Well..I can grow pointy objects out of my body, eat people from the inside. Make people explode inside out…I don't have any bones in my body at all so I can pretty much jump from any height without anything happening to me…I can grow wings and make some sorta biological armor surround me and I haven't found any kind of weapon that was able to damage me through it ….I can also steal people's physical abilities. Just recently I stole some kind of regenerational power from an Exorcist and it worked on me too. I even checked..Also I can make dark bolts appear in my hands and summon some kind of sword..and also,everyone who I have eaten completely…I posses every memory and every bit of their life span inside me."

"Hmmmm..No need for the training..I know what you are!"

"You know of a Noah with that kind of power,Millenie?"

"Well..Not a Noah..But a particular Akuma had that kind of power..Maybe you're him resurrected.."

"Akuma?So I am not a Noah afther all?"

"No well..The stage you are in now you are able to chose if you want to become a complete Noah or continue your Akumatic evolution..There's not much difference between the two thought… Both involve killing lots of pity full humans!"

"I guess then either path is okay but you still haven't told me what I am."

"Ahh sorry.. Well, If I am correct you're either the Demon or Noah of Madness!"

"Madness ehh..Guess that fits me quite well.."

"Madness?I haven't heard of anyone like that.."

"Yes well..Madness, like the fourteenth Noah isn't exactly supposed to exist..There was once this Akuma who got way beyond the normal levels of Akuma and became a level that level I lose all control over the Akuma and they have to make a they want to

Continue killing humans,which nearly none of them do,or ask god for forgiveness and commit suicide..Some have even tried fighting against me!Only one akuma has ever wanted to continue killing the humans…And that was Lucifer..The Angel of Madness they called him because in his demon form he had two very angel like wings but they were both black and he could do everything you died together with me in the last war. He promised me he would come back to me as a true Noah one day.. And I guess that's you!"

"Wow,Millenie!I didn't think you had such a loyal akuma at your side before!"

"Hmmm..So then I am someone else?"

"Well not exactly..As Lucifer died he sold his memories and soul in order to create another Noah.I thought that was Neah but I guess he wasn't..So even if you transform completely you are going to remain you as the first Noah or Demon of Madness!"

"Neah?You knew my father?"

"Yes well..He was also a part of our little family Allen but.."

"But what?"

"Neah he…Betrayed me and Millenie…and killed the rest of our family.."

"So dad's a traitor then…But why did he do it?"

"We don't know the actual reason..But we think it was so you wouldn't have to become one of us..He hoped you wouldn't find out about your powers and continue living normally…It would seem thought.. that you started ahem..working…all on your own.."

"I see..so then if Neah was a part of your family and so am I…Then you're my Uncle?"

"Yup he is!And I am your aunt!"

"…How old are you anyway?"

"By the looks of me? Around six teen..In truth..I am waaay over thirty-five!"

"Ah….That reminds me..I know your names but I have no idea which noah's are you?"

"I am Rhode and that's my real name too! I represent the Dreams of Noah.."

"I sincerely thought you were the Noah of Torture.. or… Sadism."

This earned him a slap across the face..

"Heh.. And I am Adam…The Humans call me the Earl of Millenium and I represent the Wishes of Noah(I mean what else could he be anyway?).I am also the first child in the Noah family.."

"So then..now that I know everyone and everyone knows me..what happen's now,Millenie?"

"Oh!Only Rhode calls me that!I guess it's a nice change to have someone else call me that too..As for what happens..How about we go Introduce you to the exorcists?"

"Translation : Let's go to a place where there's loads of idiots and show them some manners?"

The Earl and Rhode stared at him wide-eyed…Then Rhode broke the silence..

"Woah…You and the Earl..Are quite alike…I wonder what would happen if you both got pissed at the same time…"

The Earl then replied.

"The End of the World and the Three days of Darkness,The Doomsday of all Humanity?"

"Who know's ..there's lots of possibilitie's!"

"Yeah!Let's go kill some exorcists,shall we?"

"Yes,let's go my Sister and nephew!To the Black Order's HQ!"

"Yeeeey! I get to kill some exorcists!"

And with that they disappeared!

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER END<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXUS : Whoaaa…this chapter is LOOOOOOOOOOOONG…<strong>_

_**Allen : Are you seriously going to make me love my aunt?**_

_**NEXUS : And why not?Not like it stopped you in any of my other stories…In this one I at least don't need to think up of *how you came to love each other* bullsh! ….**_

_**Allen : What?No more romance chapters?**_

_**NEXUS : Wut?Of course there will be romance chapters! But not one of them will be one means no more depression for you Allen.**_

_**Rhode : FINNALY!**_

_**Allen : Heh…..**_


	5. Lucifer Reborn!

_**Joyde : Alright, alright… fine….**_

_**I've re read this story so many times in order to find an inspiration for it… and you know what?**_

_**I actually found it. So I hope you continue to like this crap…erm… I mean this story.**_

_**I'm sorry for my attitude… To tell you the truth guys, The reason I hate this story is because of the fact I got my first Hater from it.**_

_**I think his name was… Shadowman747 or some other numbers… Anyway the things he said… well you can safely say he hurt me badly. So much I stopped writing anything for nearly a month or maybe two.**_

_**And this is all I've wanted to say so don't let me bore you with my problems anymore and just scroll down and enjoy the Chapter!**_

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Kanda woke up to see a familiar picture. The picture being the good old infirmary room's ceiling. He tried to get up , only to scream in pain and shot head back to the bed. It was so painful that he passed out again.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

He woke up yet again but this time he did not have any wish whatsoever to get up anymore. He found out he could move his head around and turned to see Lenalee in the bed next to him.

Her legs were coated in strange liquids and syringes were practically implanted into her legs.

It was a very scary sight. Especially since , the baka-usagi was crying rivers on her bed instead of Komui…

"Baka-Usagi…"He trailed of… finding it painful to speak.

Lavi's head shot up. "YUU! You're Alive!"

"What the hell happened to me?"

"_OMG Kanda didn't scream at me for calling him Yuu? That monster must've hit him really bad._ We got attacked, remember? "

"Ugh my head… I remember some moyashi… a Noah?...no…Akuma?.. no…What the hell was he?"

"We don't know… When I told the scientist they all got these fearful looks on their faces and some even fainted… and you know it's not because of the story…"

Suddenly , they heard shouting outside the door.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

A few minutes later, Levelier kicked the door open , took a seat next to Kanda and Lavi followed by a deep breath.

"Sir… we have no idea what we-"

"I know… I've heard the story… But I don't believe the scientists… I want to hear it from you two."

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other in shock and then back at Levelier... He sighed.

"Look, I couldn't care less what you two or the other exorcists think of me but if I'm right… And pray god I don't want to be … which is more than I can say usually, then Humanity in total is in very deep shit."

This got Kanda and Lavi to obtain serious faces.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

After telling Levelie everything they knew about the fight… or as Kanda stated it… Them just standing there while the Monster experimented on them.

Levelier let out a sigh of relief… "Man… I really thought it might actually be- wai… Is that all? Is there something you didn't say or something the Boy said or anything?"

Kanda looked thoughtful for a while and then tried to say something but couldn't find his voice so Levelier leaned in to listen.

"He… Before I passed out… said something about taking my regeneration from me… but I still have it since I wouldn't be alive without it… He plunged his hand inside me and I actually felt my insides being devoured… It hurt so much."

Then Levelier actually got up and started praying.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

After a while of waiting for him to finish the prayer, Lavi asked Levelier if he could tell them what was going on.

"What you encountered… we call them… the Hellspawn."

"Hellspawn?"

"Yes, they are actually reincarnated versions of-"

"Reincarnated? So he is a noah?"

"No… You didn't let me finish… There are records of some special Akuma from the past war."

"What kind of Akuma?"

"The kind which got so powerful, that the Earl himself lost control over them. Originally, if it was any other Akuma than the one you faced… I would have gone to recruit it to the order no matter what it did to you two."

"Recruit an Akuma? Are you Insane? Wait… don't answer that. Stupid question."

"I'll forgive you the insult just this once but let me explain. As I said before , the akuma are out of the Earls control and when they reach this stage they gain their own kind of Dark Matter that the Akuma and Noah use so the Earl cant command them to just die either. They also look completely human in appearance. Some of the Akuma who had reached this stage have , in fact , joined up with us because they wanted to try and gain their humanity back… Some of them actually gave up their forms and became innocence. Mugen is one such a case."

"What? Yuu's Sword is?"

"Yes, he was once an Akuma who took the form of an unbeatable samurai who was resurrected by his wife after dying in a war whilst killing hundreds of men before doing so."

"Sound like someone you could respect, Yuu-chan."

This made Kanda actually smirk.

"After he got his mind back from the Earl , instead of praying to god and asking for release , He said that his Honor as a warrior compelled him to try and return it… by killing the Earl."

"That's amazing… I'm sure that Yuu-chan would be more than delighted to hear the story but I'm more interested in the guy we got owned by…"

"If I'm right… and god knows I DON'T WANT TO BE… You fought the resurrection of Lucifer himself."

"What? Lucifer? Are you serious?"

"Yes, He got that name because he's the only Akuma who fought for the Earl after being released from his grasp… He was Loyal to him too… He was called Lucifer because of the two angel-like wings that he used to fly around with… more as to mock us than actually because they were wings. The boy you fought has some of the powers that indicate him being his resurrection and I'm sorry to say but Kanda just practically confirmed it."

Lavi now knew just how Dire the situation was.

"And whats more… He didn't actually use any of his more abominable powers… If were lucky then he hasn't gotten them yet and if were not… He was just playing with you…"

"Just PLAYING? How powerful is he?"

"Lucifer himself was a monster that killed millions just for fun and countless exorcists and Akuma of his level have fallen before him… He's more powerful than the Noah's… some records say that he's stronger than the Earl."

"But why does he serve the Earl then?"

"I have no idea… From what we got, Lucifer was an orphan with no family and some records say that the Earl himself adopted the boy and that it was the Earl who resurrected him using his own Sadness to forge the Akuma… Unlike the others , his Dark Matter was stable and he felt no pain. Instead the boy had a hunger for blood worse than even the Noah."

"Boy?"

"Yes, Lucifer took on a final form of a fifteen year old boy with White hair and a pentacle on his left eye."

Lavi gulped. "That's him alright… the one we fought… he looked around fifteen, had white hair and the pentacle but on his right eye."

"I see… well… I really have no ways to say this so… were fucked."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

The Earl, Rhode and Allen were actually eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Sooo… Do I have a weakness I should be aware of? And did you really adopt Lucifer?"

"First : Yes, you do. Your dark matter actually comes from your cursed eye and if it gets destroyed … you're going to be useless for a while. Second : I'm afraid you're going to have to find out by yourself."

" I see... Hey, Rhode could you spare me a candle?"

"Sure!" She made one and gave it to him. No sooner than as the candle reached his hand , he implanted it into his right eye. The Earl looked at him in shock while Rhode squealed in glee as she looked at the rich dark crimson bloom which flowed outwards.

"Why did you do that?"

Allen said nothing and held out his left hand and formed a ball of Dark Matter in his hand.

"Oooh… but how the hell?"

"My pentacle is on my right eye but I feel my power from my left eye." Allen said as he pulled out the candle out of his eye and gave it to Rhode… The result was unnerving.

Rhode began to lick the blood of the candle. "Sooo tasty… Even better than Neah's…"

"_Should I tell them how Luce-kun and Dreamsu-chan were married? Nah…_" Thought the earl.(If Rhode has an actual name then do tell me…. Because I have no idea of it.)

Allen's eye regenerated at this Earl was looking at him strangely.

"I did say I ate this ability from an exorcist."

"Oh, you did! My bad."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**Joyde : Yeah yeah yeah I know you were all expecting an awesomely huge chapter now that I'm finally getting back to this story but I'm going to need some time before I actually start typing this down like I used to.**_

_**When I actually started writing I used to type down 5 to 9 chapters a day…. Yeah I was pretty much a psycho when that happened. XD Well I'll see you guys later and please do tell me what you think of the chapter.**_

_**I will need a lot of confidence and inspiration in order to fully recover my connection to the World of D Gray Man. And I think I don't have to tell you what you need to do.**_

_**Oh and about the 5 to 9 chaps I used to type? If you don't believe me… ask Kureru.**_


	6. AN

_**Lord Joyde: Hello Everyone! I've just written this little AN to tell you guys that I ain't dead yet.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The reason you haven't seen any updates from me for a long time now, is because of several real world problems.<strong>_

_**I really don't have the time, and I admit, or will to type anything down. For the past few months I have dealt with family problems, bad grades in school, choosing my future, constant family pressure (I have no idea why the fuck they think it helps if they constantly remind you of shit -.-) and so on.**_

_**That said, I'm not the only one around that has had a streak of very bad luck. Sadly, the other people happen to be my friends and that has done more than a little bit of damage to willpower.**_

_**To sum this all up, I've had a couple of... very hard months and while I think that the worst has most likely passed, the ordeal is most certainly not yet over.**_

_**I hope to be able to finally rid myself of all of these stupid problems and sit down to type a chapter... Hell, even this AN felt good to type.**_

_**Good news for you guys and girls is that the maximum time you have to wait is till the 20/5/2015, which is when school ends so I will have a bit of free time to update my stories but its still not over as I will still have to go and pass several tests(not bad grades, but... proof that I've mastered a subject... or several, better to say) after wards.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you've all had a great time in my absence and I'd like to give a shout out to the people who've supported me from the start! I love you guys!**_

_**pedrofaria339, Krazyfanfiction1, , Sakurada Kiritsugu, Leez, truefortune, Reishin Amara, violettruth and of course, my buddy Firem78910!**_

_**I wish all of you good luck and lots of fun! See you 20/5/2015 (Hopefully)!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde OUT.<strong>_


End file.
